Salvatore Charm
by mysticurse
Summary: This is the story of Elena falling in love with Damon after Stefan becomes distant.
1. New Start

I sat in front of my fire place, Watching the wood burn slowly and the sparks flying. This seat was familiar, And so was this view.. I sit here pretty often most the time I just think. I think about the future, The present and most of the things I try to avoid thinking about, I think about in this very spot. My eyes stay on the fireplace as I hear a knock at the door, I slowly got up and headed to the door opening it to see a content Elena. ''I don't want any girl scout cookies.'' I teased her, My voice filled with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at me and pushed past me ''Is Stefan here?'' She asked me as her tone was annoyed from the remark I had just made. I shook my head 'no' as she sighed. ''Great..'' She said with another eye roll in my direction, I shrugged it off ignoring it completely. Elena walked over to the couch and flopped down on it ''Bad day?'' I questioned her as I poured myself another glass of Whiskey. She sighed ''Bad _week_.'' She started as she sat up in a more comfortable position and blew a hair out of her face, I smiled at her as she looked over at me ''Caroline is freaking out because Tyler is wanting to leave town, Bonnie is off in la la land and Stefan.. He's been so distant. And here I am talking to you about my problems!.'' She vented to me, Ending the sentence in annoyance. I cocked my head to the left ''Distant?'' I questioned her, Knowing she would know what I was talking about. Elena nodded and her face looked puzzled ''Every time I try to talk to him he just brushes me off.'' She said as her brows furrowed, My brows furrowed along with hers; That was very unlike Stefan, And I have noticed him acting a bit strange. ''What did you do?'' Elena accused me, Her tone a tad bit angry. I always get blamed for everything, But I am pretty known on making bad well wrong decisions. ''Nothing, Thank you_ very_ much.'' My tone turned snotty, Unbelievable how she thinks I had something to do with it. Elena's eyes were fixed on me ''I guess your stuck with me.'' I said pleasantly with a sly smile on my face, Elena huffed ''Well there's nobody else around so I guess so.'' Her tone was disappointed. Elena got up as she swung her arms ''So what are we doing today?'' She questioned me, Her face had the 'lets-get-this-over-with' look on it. I shrugged, Anything that involves you sounds absolutely perfect to me. ''Doesn't matter.'' I said as I downed my drink, She raised her shoulders as she picked up a glass and poured herself vodka ''You're now my drinking buddy for the night.'' She said as she smiled at me. ''Don't get too drunk, I don't want Stefan to think I did something wrong.'' I said knowing that when Stefan came home it would be war. She nodded a cute Elena nod as she finished her drink. Elena always topped me when it came to drinking, But one thing I won with is I could handle my alcohol, But with her she was drunk after 5 drinks. What a light weight.

A few drinks in we were both a bit buzzed, Stefan hadn't come home yet which was not normal for him. ''You see, I can't even depend on him anymore.'' Elena slurred as she downed another drink, She had ought to be on her 7th one by now, Me I'm pretty sure I was on my 9th plus drinking blood here and there. ''Oh don't worry about _big_ ol' Stef - You got me for the evening.'' I said smiling a devious smile. She gave me a rather cute look, I'm not sure if it was because of my comment or because of how drunk she was but either way it was still pretty darn cute. ''So Damon..'' She started as she stood up and leaned on me almost falling over but I catched her quickly. ''You're looking rather handsome.'' Her speech was still slurred and now I knew it was the alcohol talking. ''Oh really?'' I questioned as a grin spread across my magnificent facial features. Elena nodded as she closed her eyes, For a second I was ready to run; Afraid she might puke on me. She puckered her lips and in the next second our lips had met and melted together.


	2. The Truth

**[Trying it from this P.O.V]**

Damon had one to many drinks, And so had Elena. They were both at the confession stage; Which wasn't good for either of them. Damon watched Elena as she danced around the room to 'I don't want to be in love' By Good Charlotte Elena pulled Damon up as he rolled his eyes ''Dance!'' He heard Elena say slurred but rather excited. Damon went up to the CD player and took out the disc, He put in a new CD and skipped a few songs. Finally he stopped at one which was 'Tonight' By Fm Static. ''I'll Dance.'' He said with a sly smile as he put his hand out for Elena's. Elena bowed then put her arms around Damon's neck as Damon's hands slid to her waist. They danced in a slow circular motion. Damon had a small smile planted on his face, And he was filled with joy. Although he would not let Elena see that, Especially when he was this drunk. ''Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up I need your loving hands to come and pick me up,'' Elena sang softly and low. Damon smiled as Elena looked up at him. There eyes didn't leave each others as he heard Elena speak; Slurred. ''Why couldn't have it been you.'' Her tone was soft. Damon cocked his head sideways in confusion, Thinking she was rambling on about nothing. ''What do you mean?'' Damon asked confused. Elena pulled back about, Her hands still remained on his neck, Her eyes had truth behind them and never looked so innocent. ''Why couldn't I have fallen for you first.'' She said hopelessly, He could tell her emotions where everywhere because of how drunk she was. ''It's not to late.'' Damon said as he looked at the ground then back at Elena's chocolate brown eyes, He could tell his icy blue eyes were melting into hers. ''Yes it is.'' Elena admitted and her eyes stayed planted on the ground this time. Damon grew sad 'she doesn't love me' He thought to himself. Elena could see the sadness within his eyes ''Because once I met you, I had fallen in love with you.'' Elena admitted and let a small smile dance across her face. Damon felt his chin being lift up and once again there eyes met: He couldn't resist it this time. Slowly and cautiously he leaned in closer. He could see Elena wasn't objecting and now was his chance. There lips met softly and melted together. It was a long, Yet slow passionate kiss that was well waited for. They both pulled back and Damon's face was shocked, He could see Elena was blushing and giggling like a little school girl, Which made him smile and relax. ''Can I sleep with you tonight?'' Elena asked Damon, But this time her tone was innocent. Damon nodded as he turned off the CD player and walked upstairs with Elena. It was well past 2:30 AM, Elena took off her thin sweater and laid down on the bed. Damon laid next to her as they both fell asleep.

**-They didn't have sex just so you all know.- **


	3. Heartbreak and new love

**D**amon woke up to banging on his bedroom door, He rolled over and seen Elena laying there. Damon looked left and right confused, He thought it was all a dream but here she was laying beside him fast asleep. Damon smiled a 'Damon smile.' As he seen Elena sleeping there beside him. His heart was filled with joy for once. The banging on the door came again as Damon turned his attention to the door. He got up sleepily and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door just a crack so he could see who it was and they could see him. ''Where's Elena?!'' Stefan said angrily at Damon. ''Well good morning to you too.'' Damon's tone was snarky as he looked at Stefan. ''Her shoes are here so where is she Damon?!'' He could tell how angry Stefan was by how many wrinkles Stefan had showing on his forehead. Damon shook his head ''Why do you think I have something to do with it?'' Damon asked with raised eyebrows as his tone was a fake innocent. Stefan rolled his eyes and headed down stairs ''Maybe she is some where around the house.'' Damon yelled as he went back in his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Elena was sitting up with sleepy eyes, Facing Damon. ''Good morning sleeping beauty.'' Damon said in his regular tone. Damon walked over and sat on the bed, Beside her. ''Stefan?'' She asked half worried and half annoyed. Damon nodded as he crinkled his nose. ''What are we going to do?'' Elena sighed. Damon did not regret the night before what so ever, But he did feel bad for possibly hurting Elena. Damon touched his ear twice then put his finger over his lip in a hush hush way. Elena nodded and turned to her side so her whole body was facing Damon. ''You remember?'' Damon said quietly, Elena nodded knowing he was talking about what had happened last night. ''And I don't regret it, I just wish we didn't have to deal with Stefan.'' She sighed. Damon understood and was taken back by her saying she didn't regret it. ''Mise well get it over with now.'' Elena said unpleasing.

Elena tugged on her sweater, Noticing the chill in the air. Damon watched her as she stood up and headed to his side. ''Ready?'' He asked amused, Ready for what Elena was going to say to Stefan and pleased by what his reaction will be. Elena nodded unsure if she was or not. Damon opened his bedroom door as he let Elena leave the room first and walk down the stairs first, She shot Damon a nervous look and Damon looked back at her in reassuring way. Elena looked left and right and there was no sight of Stefan at the bottom of the stairs; She walked into the kitchen as Damon followed behind her, Still not a sight of him. Damon could hear Stefan in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house, It sounded like he was punching walls. Damon let a small sly smile spread across his face at the thought of that. Elena rolled her eyes, Knowing Damon was eaves dropping on Stefan. Damon pointed down at the ground, Showing Elena that Stefan was in the basement. Elena nodded in Damon's direction and He seen a smile appear on Elena's face. Damon walked up to Elena and moved her messy hair out of her face and his eyes stayed on hers. He could tell Elena was hesitant, But this time there was something about her expression he had never seen before and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt Elena's hands go on both sides of his face as there lips melted together once more, Damon could hear Stefan walking up the basement stairs and in just a matter of seconds Stefan would finally see what was happening. He knew Elena couldn't hear Stefan walking up the stairs one she was too focused on the kiss, Two being a vampire makes you quite and unnoticeable. Damon felt Elena push him up against the counter 'Oh this should be good.' Damon thought to himself. There kiss got more intense as they both heard a low growl, Elena pulled away ''Sorry.'' She said to Damon thinking it was him. Damon had a huge grin across his face ''It wasn't me.'' He said as he turned to face Stefan.

Stefan growled an angry hurt growl. Elena looked from Damon to Stefan, Damon had an amused grin on his face an Stefan was ready to kill Damon. Stefan threw everything off of the counter as another growl escaped his lips he slammed his fist down on the modern counter in anger ''What the hell!?'' He growled in anger. ''I.. I can explain.'' Elena said slowly, Unsure of what was going to happen. Damon shook his head ''It's all my fault.'' Damon said, Taking the blame. Elena sighed and bowed her head, She shook it and her eyes met Stefan's ''No, It's no ones fault.'' She admitted as both the brothers stared at her one in angry and one in fascination. ''I got tired of you not caring, Stefan. I can't wait around for your feelings to change back, I'm so alone and I came here last night to see Damon.'' Elena said pausing and looking at Damon, He was confused now. 'But she said she was here for Stefan.' He said to himself. ''To see if something was really there, I pretended I was drunk and Damon and I kissed. I slept in his bed and now we are here.'' Elena said some what disappointed in herself. Stefan's anger had left now sadness lingered all over his face, Stefan let his head fall. Damon watched him waiting for Stefan to snap on him. ''So who is it Elena?'' Damon heard Stefan ask ''Don't do this Stefan.'' She said pleading. Damon could see the tears rolling down Stefan's face ''Who is it!?'' Stefan screamed, But this time the scream was filled with hurt; Betrayal. ''Damon.'' Elena said almost silently. Damon's eye brows raised he wasn't sure if this was one hell of a dream or reality, He couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''Always?'' Stefan asked her in pain as the tears kept rolling. ''I can't think about always, All I can think about is right now.'' Elena's tone was sad for Stefan. ''And I care about you Stefan, Which is why I have to let you go.'' Elena said as Stefan nodded his head. Stefan was gone at vampire speed, Elena turned to Damon as he wiped her tears from her eyes. ''You don't have to do thi-'' Damon started but Elena cut him off ''Yes I do, I've been living one big lie. Acting like you've met nothing to me and that all my love is for Stefan. At one point in time it was, But you grew on me and you got under my skin and no matter what I do I can't shake you.'' Elena admitted in pure honesty. There arms wrapped around each other into a warm loving embrace, A much needed one.


	4. Destiny

Damon reassured Elena that Stefan would be fine, Although he was sure that Stefan would go ripper for a while. ''I don't care what happens with him. I just want to be with you. Just us from now on.'' Elena said determined. Damon wasn't sure how this was going to work out, Or how long she would want him for. He wasn't sure if he could change his ways, He knew he wouldn't its a part of who he is. Damon nodded at her. ''Lets get out of here, Its kinda gloom and doom in here.'' He said reminding her about what had just happened. Elena half smiled and went to the front door and slipped on her worn in black converse. Damon followed after and tugged on his oh familiar black leather boots. He opened the door and let Elena go out first, He shut the door behind him and started off for his car. ''Why not my car?'' Elena questioned him, Damon smirked ''Because its crap.'' He said and Elena nudged his arm. ''Can we stop at my place so I can get changed?'' Elena asked him as they hopped in the car ''I guess, But you look fine.'' Damon said as he turned on the car and backed out of the stretched out drive way. ''We are keeping us on the hush hush for now by the way.'' Elena said as she turned to look at him, Damon nodded. As long as she was his all was fine. Damon parked in front of the Gilbert residence. Damon turned and faced Elena ''Park the car somewhere else then come up.'' Damon nodded, Liking the sneaking around. ''So I just walk in?'' He teased, Elena rolled her eyes ''You know what I mean.'' She said as she got out of the car. Elena hurried up the steps of her beautiful white painted home and walked inside. Damon watched her get inside safely as he turned the car back on and parked it around the corner. Damon got out and locked the car and at vampire speed he was in front of Elena's house, Then on the tree in front of her bedroom window, Damon seen that the window was open and climbed inside. He sat on Elena's bed as she walked out of the bathroom ''I'm going for a shower, Damon.'' She said to him. Damon smiled and motioned her in a 'Go for it' way. Elena shut the bathroom door and the water started running. Damon lurked around the room, He had been in here plenty times before and theres been a lot to happen in this room, But this time was different this time he was with Elena. Damon stood up and wandered around the room, Looking at the books on the book shelf; Hawthorne Heights, Anne Frank. And then some rubbish books. Damon seen her diary but didn't dare to touch it, No matter how much he wanted too. He walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer, He seen a picture of him tucked away under some shirts. Damon heard the water shut off and he quickly shut the door and sat on the bench in front of the window. The bathroom door opened as Damon stared at Elena in shock ''Nice towel.'' Damon complimented her then stood up and walked over to her. ''Deja vu much.'' Elena said looking around the room. Damon eyes widened; Elena couldn't remember the last time he was here he compelled her not to. ''Oh?'' He said pretending to be confused. Elena nodded and shook her head ''Anyways, Don't look.'' Damon nodded and put his hands up in mock surrender as he turned around. ''Jeremy's coming up the stairs.'' He told Elena then disappeared into the bathroom. 'Really?' He asked himself surprised at his terrible choice in hiding places. Then came a knock at the door ''Elena..?'' Jeremy asked. Elena sighed ''Hey Jer, Just getting changed.'' Elena tugged on her clothes then opened the door as Damon listened. ''Are you ok? You don't seem yourself.'' Jeremy asked Elena ''Yeah I'm fine.'' Elena reassured him with a small smile, Jeremy nodded and headed down the stairs. Elena shut the bedroom door as Damon came out of the bathroom and stared at Elena. ''You look.. Beautiful.'' Damon said with a pleasant smile. Elena looked down at herself ''Thanks.'' She said with a smile in return. ''Meet you outside.'' Elena said as she opened the bedroom door, Damon gave her a small nod and then he was gone.

Damon and Elena arrived at Mystic Grill; The local bar and grill and also the local hangout. Damon opened Elena's door for her and let her out ''Hush hush remember.'' Elena reminded him, She couldn't let people find out yet. Damon rolled his eyes ''I know.'' He said as they walked into the grill together. Damon immediately spotted Blondie, Also known as Caroline one of Elena's close friends. Next to Caroline was Tyler, No surprise there. He looked cocky as usual as he played pool with Caroline and Matt. Damon heard Elena inhale deeply ''It'll be okay.'' Damon whispered to her. Elena nodded in response to what Damon had said. Damon motioned towards the bar and Elena followed. All eyes were on them now, Caroline looked annoyed and Tyler and Matt looked rather angry. Damon sat on the bar stool and Elena joined him ''They don't seem to pleased.'' Damon joked. Elena shut her eyes momentarily then looked over at him ''I wonder why that is.'' Her tone was sarcastic. Damon ordered whiskey; As usual and Elena got Pepsi. Damon listened in on what Elena's friends where saying, Which was easy with vampire hearing. ''What is he doing here?'' He heard Blondie ask quietly to Matt and Tyler. ''No the question is why is she with him?'' Matt asked in his usual mopey voice. Damon rolled his eyes ''I think Matt's a little jealous.'' Damon said quietly knowing Caroline could hear him. Elena opened her pop and cocked her head to the left ''He's not jealous.. He's just. Worried.'' Elena suggested unsure of herself. Damon smiled and brought his glass to his mouth. The song that was playing at the Grill had ended and now The middle by Jimmy eat world was playing. Damon first heard this song while on his road trip with Elena, He seen a small smile cross her beautiful face as she sang '' And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. It just takes some time, Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.. Everything will be just fine.'' Damon stared at Elena, Taking in the current day and the night before. How everything had happened so quickly and yet he had never felt any happier, He still felt a little bad about hurting Stefan but he knew that would pass soon. Damon took another sip of his drink as he seen Blondie walk up to them. ''Elena.. What's Damon doing here?'' Caroline questioned her. ''He's just hanging out Care.'' Elena reassured Caroline as Damon gave her a rude smirk. ''Right..'' Caroline said then furrowed her brows as she walked back to the boys.

-A few hours later-  
Damon and Elena had had enough of the Grill, They drove back to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon opened the door as they both kicked off there shoes. ''Be right back.'' Damon said as he kissed Elena's cheek ever so lightly, And in the snap of a finger Damon was gone and back with a blood bag in his hand. Elena looked at him in a funny way, Damon walked into the kitchen as Elena trailed behind him. There was a post-it note in a lime green colour stuck to the fridge. '**_Damon, By the time you read this I will be gone from Mystic Falls. Don't try and find me. You and Elena have a happy life - Stefan._**' Damon crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. ''Looks like broody left town.'' Damon said as he ripped the top off the blood bag and looked at Elena. Elena sighed ''Well, If that is whats going to make me and you better, Then its for the best.'' She said. Damon could tell Elena was hurt and upset, Even if she was with him now. ''You going to be okay?'' Damon questioned her with his eyebrows raised. Elena nodded ''Yeah.. Yeah of course.'' Elena gave him a small smile. This was the start of there forever, It was destiny.


	5. Trouble

Damon awoke to his phone buzzing; He groaned as he rolled over and looked at the caller ID 'Elena' was calling. Damon rubbed his eyes and yawned as he answered the phone ''Damon isn't here at the moment, He is sleeping. Please leave your message after the snore.'' Damon's tone was snarky and dripping with sarcasm. ''Very funny, Damon.'' Damon heard Elena say on the other end of the phone. ''I can't find Jer, Or Bonnie. Have you heard from either of them?'' Damon yawned once more ''Why would they message me?'' He questioned Elena, Jeremy hated him and if he knew that him and Elena had been dating for a few weeks now he would probably get him self killed by trying to kill Damon. And Bonnie, Well she is a witch and Elena's best friend. That pretty much says it all. ''Come outside.'' Elena said to Damon. Damon hung up the phone and tugged on his pants; He left himself shirtless to tired and lazy to care that his chest was showing. Damon opened the front door and leaned against the door way ''Yes?'' He questioned Elena half annoyed and half curious. ''You're coming with me.'' Elena said determined as she tugged at his wrist, Damon didn't budge. ''I need a shirt, Elena.'' He notified her. Elena looked him up and down ''Oh, Right. Well hurry up.'' She said as she motioned Damon off to inside the house.

Damon drove around town for well over an hour looking at Elena's house, The Grill and even the cemetery But there was no sign of Jeremy or Bonnie. Elena sighed frustrated. ''We'll find them.'' Damon tried to reassure her, For some reason that made Elena angry ''It's my brother, Damon! For all I know he could be dead right now! And Bonnie, Poor Bonnie who knows if she is alive or dead either?!'' Elena said freaking out. Damon pulled over and stopped the car. ''Look, You can either be stubborn and go walk and look for them or you can shut up and co-operate.'' Damon said, And with that Elena stopped talking. ''Now.. I'm going to keep driving-'' Damon started and Elena went to interrupt but he put his hand up in a 'let-me-speak' kind of way ''And if we don't find them with in an hour we will go ask Matt or something.'' Damon suggested his tone rather annoyed. Elena's face light up, Damon expected a light bulb to go off on top of her head. ''I'll text Care!.'' Elena said joyed yet fearful. Damon nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, He started the car and started driving around again. Down every street now, Just in case they were with some one else.  
''Caroline texted back, We have to go to her house.'' Elena said rushed. Damon looked over at her then back at the road, He did a U-turn and they were off to Blondies house.

Once they arrived Elena hopped out of the car and ran up to Carolines door, Almost tripping on there beaten welcome mat. Damon trailed behind her as he watched Elena knock on the door, Damon and Elena exchanged glances then Caroline opened the door and hurried them in, Locking the door behind them. ''Wheres Jeremy?'' Elena's voice almost cracked, Damon could tell she was holding back tears. He also noticed she forget that Bonnie was gone too. Carolines face grew sad and Damon gave her an unpleasant look, He knew something was wrong.. Really wrong.  
Caroline shook her head left and right and bowed her head ''I.. I don't know. Some one took them.'' Caroline paused as she looked up into Elena's frightened brown eyes, Not frightened for herself; For her brother. ''What do you mean some one took them?'' Damon asked in a cocky 'Damon' tone. Caroline shook her head again ''Jer and Bonnie were here and then all of a sudden I heard a bang upstairs and went to go check, When I came back down they were gone.'' Caroline said almost in tears now. Elena shook her head ''No..'' She started her voice still cracking ''This can't be happening.'' Elena shut her eyes as Damon looked at her with saddened eyes. ''But who ever it was left this.'' Caroline said as she held up the object. Damon examined the fine object; It was a bracelet; A bracelet he has seen only one person wear. ''I know who it is.'' Damon said in disappointment, Annoyance and anger. ''Who?!'' Elena questioned. ''Stefan.''


	6. You got me dead bang

Damon paced around Carolines older house, By the outside it looked brand new; But all the houses in Mystic Falls had a lot of history to them. Damon was angry 'Seriously Stefan?' He thought to himself as he furrowed his brows and kept on pacing. Suddenly he stopped and snapped out of it, He looked to his left and noticed Elena stopped him ''Where can we find Stefan?'' Elena's tone was pleading and helpless as if she would break down at any minute. Damon stood there and thought to himself ''Get in the car.'' He said to Elena sternly. Elena looked at Damon confused but didn't object, She simply exchanged glances with Damon and nodded her head. Damon looked at Caroline, Her blue eyes were no longer bubbly and cheerful. ''Does your mom have any vervain in the house?'' Damon questioned her. Caroline nodded ''Go get Elena to crush some up into a bottle, Get a lot though.'' Damon ordered Caroline. Caroline looked puzzled but nodded anyways, She came back up with gloves on her hands. Vervain in one hand and a bottle in another. ''Lets go.'' Damon said as he practically pushed Caroline out the door.

''Where are we going?'' Elena questioned Damon as she crushed up the vervain. ''Never you mind.'' Damon said as he looked over at Elena than glanced in his rear view mirror at Caroline who was silent in the back seat. Elena looked over at Damon, Not letting Caroline notice. Damon could feel Elena staring. ''Is something going on between you two or.. have you both gone crazy?'' Caroline questioned with a disgusted look on her face. ''Oh please, Me and Damon?'' Elena questioned her trying to get her off there case. Caroline just rolled her eyes ''Then why'd you leave Stefan?'' Carolines voice was snarky with a rude edge to it. Elena shrugged ''I needed some time.'' She said as she bit her lip then looked at the road ahead.

**-Chicago-**

The three of them finally got to Chicago, Damon parked in a parking lot out back of apartment buildings. ''Ok, Got the vervain all ready?'' Elena nodded ''Ready to fight Blondie?'' Caroline nodded in a sleepy way. Damon nodded back at them as they all got out of the car and went inside the apartment building and walked up the stairs; They finally got to Stefan's hide out. Elena had been here once before but Caroline hadn't. ''What is this place?'' Caroline questioned in a quite voice. ''Stefan's hide away place.'' Elena said in the same quiet tone. They finally reached Stefan's room as Damon kicked open the door, He looked around the room but no one was there. But Stefan had been here, There were blood bags everywhere ripped and torn with blood along with it. ''Damn it!'' Damon said angry, Hoping he would of caught Stefan. All Damon could smell was blood and it made him rather hungry, He looked over at Caroline who looked just as hungry. Damon went to the secret fridge and got out two blood bags, He tossed one over to Caroline and they both ripped them open at the same time. While they drank there blood Elena examined the room ''What a mess..'' She said looking at the blood on the walls and all over the carpet, There were papers and pictures everywhere too. She bent down and picked up a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Elena and Stefan when they first started dating. Elena sighed as Damon examined her as he finished his blood bag and tossed it in the trash. Caroline snacked out on another one as she looked around the fascinating room. ''Hey look at this.'' Elena said as she looked at a desk in the corner with papers on it. Damon and Caroline walked over to the desk and looked down at the writing on the paper. ''Really?'' Damon said even more pissed off now then he was before. ''This is not going to be fun.'' Caroline complained. ''Well its off too Detroit we go.'' Damon said in a very angry tone as he punched a wall while walking out the door. Elena and Caroline jumped once his fist collided with the use to be white wall, They both looked at each other then followed after Damon.

After a few hours of driving the three of them started to get tired; Even Damon. ''I'm stopping at a motel.'' Damon notified them. They both moaned in a tired tone ''We are leaving first thing in the morning.''Elena ordered him, Damon agreed. Damon kept driving and seen a sign for 'Motel 6' In Grand rapids. Damon drove into the parking lot and yawned the place looked grubby, Nothing over the top that's for sure. ''Come on.'' He said, The girls opened there eyes and got out of the car along with Damon. Damon paid the lady at the front desk an got the room key. ''We are all sleeping together but there's only two beds.'' Damon said with a small grin as he dangled the keys in front of there faces, He seen Elena blush which made his smile grow bigger. ''I'm sleeping in a bed on my own.'' Caroline protested as she grabbed the keys out of Damon's hand, unlocked the door and flopped on to the bed, She immediately fell into a deep sleep. ''She snores.'' Damon teased as he shut the door to there room. Elena smiled and nodded, She sat down on the edge of the bed ''We will find them.'' Damon reassured her, Knowing how much this was driving her insane and how much it was hurting her. Elena nodded ''I believe you.'' She said her voice filled with confidence, That was the first time he ever heard Elena say something like that. It made him happy, Really happy. The room was small, but big enough for one night, Damon looked around the room ''This is terrible.'' Elena said looking around with him. Damon nodded and then they both returned to the bed for a good nights sleep, Although the bed was very uncomfortable.

**The next morning**

**D**amon had awoke first at around 5:27 because of Caroline's annoying snoring. Damon went into the bathroom and took a quick shower for the day ahead, He thought about how he had just slept beside Elena for the second time now and how much time he was spending with her. It was unbelievable, He was still ready to wake up and then it had all been a dream. Damon turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and tugged his clothes on. Besides everything that was going on, He was happy. Damon walked out of the bathroom and seen Elena and Caroline talking, Well Caroline comforting Elena. ''I'm sorry you have to see me like this.'' Elena said with tears rolling down her face, Damon knew that comment was meant for him. Damon shook his head and flew over to her side ''Don't apologize for having feelings.'' His tone was something Elena had never heard before. Damon quickly made there bed; The covers were very unfashionable they had dots and flowers in multi colored. The kind of blanket you see at your grandmas. ''We got a long day ahead of us.'' Elena sighed, ''But Damon and I are here for you, All threw it.'' Caroline hushed Elena. ''I'm so glad you came.'' Elena said as she hugged Caroline. Damon smiled ''Ok, Come on you guys before i start drinking.'' Damon joked. Caroline and Elena did a synchronized eye roll, They shut the motel door and Damon went and gave the girl the keys for the room and walked down the ruined old stairs to the parking lot, Elena and Caroline were already waiting at the car; Now they were impatient. Damon hurried over to them and unlocked his car as they all got in.

They all sat in the car for over 2 hours, But finally they were there. ''Look for any abandoned buildings'' Damon heard Caroline say. ''This is Detroit.'' Damon reminded her with a loud chuckle, Elena hit his arm for being rude and he turned and gave Elena the evil eye. Damon seen Elena gaze out her window ''Now if you didn't date a vampire you wouldn't get to go so many places.'' Damon said with a smile then pinched the bridge of his nose; Totally forgetting Caroline was in the car and she didn't know about them. But now she did. Carolines jaw dropped ''I knew some thing was up!'' She exclaimed. Elena sighed ''Well I guess the secrets out thanks to Mr cant keep something a secret.'' Elena's tone wasn't mad but it wasn't happy as she looked over at Damon. ''Hey! I forgot blondie was in the car,'' Damon said as he shot a look at Caroline. ''Rude much.'' Caroline said with doing one of those girly head rolls. They pulled into a drive way of an old house that you could tell no one had lived in for years; The shutters were broken and the windows were boarded up. The outside was a puke green colour and the fence guarding the place was torn and beaten. The grass was all dead, There were patches of it but the lawn was mostly dirt. ''This looks like the place.'' Caroline said a little creeped out. ''Got the vervain?'' Damon said quietly, Elena nodded and Damon did a 'lets-go' with his head. They all got out of the vehicle quietly and Caroline bursted in the door. They walked quietly as Elena handed Caroline the bottle of vervain, Caroline hid it in her purse - for now. They all walked down to the basement and Elena started crying. ''Oh jer! Bonnie!.'' She cried as she rushed over to them ''Theres not enough time! Untie them!'' Damon yelled at her as Elena untied the ropes as quick as possible and took the tape off there mouth. ''He's here.'' Bonnie said quietly as she pointed up. Elena nodded and looked at Jeremy then bonnie concerned. ''Speak of the devil.'' Damon said as he spun around to see an angry Stefan there and Katherine standing beside him. ''Katherine.'' Elena said in an unpleasant tone. ''Well you didn't think Stefan came to Detroit for no reason did you?'' Katherine questioned Elena in a snotty tone. ''Took you guys long enough.'' Katherine muttered. ''Why are you with Katherine?'' Elena's voice was sad. ''If I can't have you, Then I get second best.'' Stefan said with a fake smile as Katherine nudged him. Damon was stunned almost in place, He nodded in carolines direction ''Your outfits look so cute!'' Caroline complimented, Katherine and Stefan looked down at them selves and just when they did Caroline opened the bottle of vervain and threw it all over them. ''Quick everyone upstairs and in the car!'' Damon shouted seeing Bonnie and Jeremy's state. Damon carried Bonnie as Caroline picked up Jeremy, Elena was already up the stairs. Caroline was at the car and so was Elena when Stefan grabbed Damon's foot. Damon tried to kick him off but couldn't, Caroline noticed how long he was taking and quickly went down grabbing Bonnie; Letting Damon fend for himself. Damon growled as Stefan lifted Damon up and threw him over at the cement wall, Damon fell to the ground as Katherine clapped ''Why can't you leave the girls I love alone?!'' Stefan screamed at him in pure anger. ''Because she loved me first.'' Damon spat at him as he tried to lift himself back up. ''No she didn't, She met me first so she loved me first.'' Stefan screamed again as Stefan pushed Damon into another wall. ''She met me first!'' Damon growled at Stefan, Stefan eyes went blank; Then innocent. ''The night her parents died I met her, I compelled her to forget.'' Damon said admitting it. Stefan fell to his knees and Damon kicked him as he was at the car at vampire speed. ''What happened!?'' Elena questioned worried for Damon. ''Just get in the car, They won't be a problem anymore.'' Damon said upset, The girls obeyed ''You didn't kill him did you?'' Elena asked crying Damon stroked her hair while driving ''I wish.'' Damon said as Elena nodded, Glad that Stefan was still alive. The rest of the ride was silent, You could almost hear crickets chirping,


	7. Home

''So is everybody going home?'' Damon questioned as he looked back at Mopey Jeremy, Annoyed Bonnie and tired Caroline. ''There staying at your place, And so am I.'' Damon heard Elena say, He was going to object but knew it was no use. They pulled up to the fabulous Salvatore boarding house. ''Great a night with a dick.'' Jeremy complained in his usual mopey voice ''Oh suck it up.'' Damon said annoyed. All 5 of them got out of the car and walked inside, They all took a minute to admire the place then they all went straight for the alcohol. ''Elena can we speak?'' Damon questioned her as she was about to get some vodka, She put the bottle down slowly and nodded; Following Damon.

**Damons POV (Trying this out haha.) **  
I walked upstairs into my bedroom as I knew Elena would follow, We stepped inside my room as I closed the door, My heart was racing; How was I suppose to tell her this? ''I'm going to tell you something, And I need for you not to freak out.'' I said to her in a pleading tone, I couldn't lose her. I looked over at Elena who was now on my bed, Looking so beautiful. I could see she nodded slowly as worry filled her eyes. I stood in front of her while taking a deep sharp breath in. ''The night your parents died I returned to town; I followed Stefan here. You were on the phone with your mom..'' I paused looking over at Elena as she nodded again ''I remember that, I was saying how I didn't know if I wanted to be with Matt anymore.'' She said her tone confused. I let out a sad sigh ''Yeah but what you don't remember is that night we met.'' I paused once again, Feeling the sadness she was. '' You asked me what you wanted-'' This time Elena cut me off ''You want a love that consumes you, You want passion an adventure and even a little danger.'' She said as her brows furrowed together. ''How do you know that?'' I was just as confused, I compelled her.. She couldn't remember. ''I don't know it just was always in my mind. I thought it was me telling myself that's what I wanted. That's why I chose you, I get all of those things from you.'' Elena said as she smiled at me, I nodded ''Yeah that was me, But I compelled you not to remember. I knew you'd be better off with Stefan.'' I said sad remembering how in love she use to be with him. ''But actually I'm better off with you.'' Elena confirmed. I smiled to myself, I knew she still loved Stefan deep down inside even if she would never admit it to me. But right now I knew she wanted me instead of him, I use to think she was just like Katherine; Wanting both of us and all, But she isn't. She's the girl I love, And she loves me in return.. It took her long to admit it and I was taken back by how she chose me but now I do see it is for the best, We were meant to be together. Elena smiled at me as she stood up and wrapped her arms around me, We hugged a loving hug and once we parted we began downstairs. Every one was asleep, Snoring. ''You snore too you know.'' I teased Elena, She hit me in the arm as I laughed. This was what I always imagined it'd be like, Just real this time. I heard a loud banging on the roof and everyone woke up suddenly to it; I stared at Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie who were all huddled together on the couch, And just with in that second some thing or some one breezed in. Caroline stood in front of her 3 friends protecting them as I seen Stefan appear, ''I want Elena.'' Stefan's voice was cold and bitter. ''There's no way in hell.'' I simply barked at him, Stefan came charging at me as I went for him at the same time. We clashed as I threw him into the stone of the fireplace; Elena was crying frantically and Jeremy was watching in fear; Bonnie was chanting some spell or prayer maybe. ''Fine..'' Stefan said too nicely. And with in those few seconds Stefan had Jeremy in his arms, One arm around his neck the other hanging by his side. ''STEFAN DON'T!'' I heard Elena scream threw sobs. I flew over too Stefan, Knocking Jeremy our of his arms. ''Stupid move, Brother.'' Now my tone was cold, Pure anger flew threw it. Stefan snarled at me and then he was no longer in front of me just as I turned around I heard a snap. My eyes widened and Stefan was gone, And there was Bonnie laying on the floor; Lifeless. I hear everybody screaming and crying as I rush to Elena's side. ''She can't be dead, No. Bonnie come back.'' Elena cried. ''I'm going to kill him.'' Jeremy said threw tears and gritted teeth. I looked at Bonnie's finger and seen Jeremy's ring. Jeremy nodded at me ''I put it on her when Stefan came in.'' He said, Every one sighed.

An hour and 23 minutes passed and we all heard a gasp, From Bonnie. ''Bonnie, Oh thank god!'' Elena said still in tears ''If there was a god we wouldn't be fighting st. lunatic.'' I said still angered. ''All that matters is that she's okay.'' Jeremy and Caroline said at the same time. Bonnie took off her ring and handed it back to Jeremy. ''Thank you.'' Elena said to Jeremy while taking him into an embracing hug. I heard Elena's phone buzzing as I seen she was to busy, Sad and angry to pick it up I answered for her. ''Elena's phone.'' I said unpleasantly. ''Damon, you guys were smart enough to save Bonnie.'' Stefan started as I rolled my eyes ''Now's my time to leave you alone, I'm staying with Katherine. Have Elena,'' I heard Stefan say, He was officially giving up. ''Whats the catch?'' I asked knowing there was always a catch. ''If she wants me back; She can call me. But until then stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours.'' Stefan said, I nodded to myself. ''She wont want you back.'' I said into the phone, ''We'll see.'' Stefan said then hung up.  
''Elena..'' I said slowly facing her now as I put down her phone ''Yes?'' She questioned as she rubbed her tears away ''Are you sure its me, I get it if its.. Stefan. But if you don't tell me now it'll be too late.'' I said to her upset. ''It's you, Damon.. I'm sure.'' She reassured me, She ran up to me as her arms wrapped around me. Elena was standing on her tip toes ''It'll always be you.'' She whispered into my ear, I tightened the hug then let her go back to her friends. ''Stefan is leaving us alone, Till you want him back.'' I told them all, But directing it at Elena. ''That won't happen.'' She said shaking her head. The night had been rough, On all of us. But mostly for Elena, Oh sweet Elena. She is such a strong human being, An amazing person. ''There going home.'' Elena said to me shaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded and gave her a small smile as she gave one nod to me.

Everyone had left, It was just me and Elena now. I heard a knock at the door and grew confused 'Who would be here at 3:12 Am? Elena exchanged the same look with me as I opened the door. To my surprise Alaric was standing there, I felt something hard hit my face and noticed it was Alarics' fist. ''Ow.'' I said disrespectfully as I rubbed my cheek and moved my jaw. Alaric barged past me and grabbed onto Elena ''Common, We're leaving.'' Alaric said in his soft voice to Elena, I darted to her side ''I'm not leaving!'' She yelled at Alaric. My jaw still hurt but that would pass soon, Alaric flopped on the couch and pulled out a flask ''Now what the hell is going on?!'' Elena questioned Alaric, I shot a look at Elena then back at _my best friend, _Scratch that, The asshole sitting on my couch. ''Why don't you two tell me whats going on?'' Alaric asked confronting me, Elena and I turned and looked at each other then back at curious Alaric, Hasn't he ever heard curiosity killed the cat? ''Jeremy came home pissed as hell about Stefan trying to kill him and Stefan successfully killing Bonnie but she came back to life because she had Jers ring on.'' Alarics tone was unimpressed. I nodded ''Yup, Seems like what happened today.'' I flopped on the couch as Elena rolled her eyes ''Why was Stefan so angry?'' Alaric asked looking from Elena to me. I shrugged ''Maybe some thing to do with me and Elena being together, But that's just a thought.'' I said as I raised a brow and narrowed my eyes, As I side smirked. ''What?!'' Alaric freaked. ''Alaric, Calm down. I.. I chose Damon and Stefan clearly didn't like that.'' Elena's tone was plain. ''Great now I have to put up with this dick.'' Alaric said as he pointed over at me. I gave a shrug of my shoulders ''Please, I'm not half as bad as you make me out to be Ric.'' I said and seen Alaric roll his eyes. Ric and I are pretty close, Though either of us would rarely admit it. Mainly because we are guys, And we aren't mushy guys either. ''Maybe you shouldn't have pissed him off.'' Alaric said in an erudite manner. I tilted my head side ways and did an oh-well gesture with my hands. ''He isn't hurting you,, is he?'' Alaric questioned Elena, Elena flopped down beside me ''Damon wouldn't do that.'' Elena said confidently. Alaric nodded taking it all in ''I guess I better get back before all of our walls have holes in them.'' I laughed, Little Gilbert should learn to take an easy ''Tell Jer I'll be okay, And that I love Damon and he has to get use to that.'' Elena said in a cautious tone. Alaric nodded ''And you..'' Elena started at me poking me in the chest ''Have to be nice to my brother.'' She said looking me dead in the eyes as she folded her arms over his chest, My hands flew up in mock surrender ''I can't help it if he is so moody.'' I argued, Elena's stare turned evil ''Damon..'' She started again. I changed my expression, Letting her win this one. ''Fine, You win.'' I said waving my white flag for surrender. She smiled at me as Alaric waved and headed out the door.

Elena and I grabbed a drink of whiskey as I headed down to the basement for a blood bag, I came back up to a singing Elena, Once she noticed I was in the room she stopped. I sighed, I loved her singing. I sat down beside her as she put her head on my shoulder, Her eyes travelled up to mine. ''I want you to change me.'' She said in a modulated tone. I was shocked, It was so soon and she was asking me this? How was I the big bad vampire suppose to change fragile Elena, Everybody would hate me and I'd hate myself. ''So we can spend forever together.'' Now her tone was silvery. I liked that idea, I must admit that but it was so soon. ''What about your friends?'' I questioned as my brows pushed together. ''They'll understand.'' She said as her shoulders raised. I nodded ''In the future.'' I said looking into her sparkling brown eyes which were now content. ''In the future.'' She agreed. She laid her head on my lap as I stroked her hair, I could feel her shivering repeatedly. ''Lets go upstairs.'' I said as I carried her up our huge wooden stairs. I laid her down on my bed as I looked down at her innocent face ''I'm going for a shower.'' I notified her; ''So am I.'' She replied with a huge grin. We got into the shower, Both of us naked; And well you can guess what happened next. It was our first together, And I knew it wouldn't be our last. It was amazing no it was more amazing; God I can't even describe it. I felt so close to her in every single way possible and I knew a smile was plastered to my face. In that half hour I knew I was in love with her, And it confirmed that she was in love with me. I'm so happy now and I really don't want this feeling to go away.

**The next morning**

I woke up to a soft feeling against my lips, I opened my eyes and noticed my sweet Elena kissing me, I kissed her back just as passionate as suddenly I was on top of her ''Good morning.'' She said threw kisses ''Oh very good.'' I said with a grin. I stroked the hair out her face as she pushed me off of her, I landed beside her ''Mean.'' I said in a jokingly rude tone. She just smiled at me with her brilliant smile. ''We got to get ready.'' She said rushed ''For..?'' I questioned her; Not knowing we had anything planned today ''Founders day - party.'' Elena reminded me ''As I recall I never said I was going with well.. You.'' I joked, I turned and looked at the clock which read 9:43 and moaned. ''Come on get your butt up.'' She said to me. I rolled over and got off the bed ''I'm up.'' I said raising my hands in surrender, She giggled at me and handed me my car keys. ''ah.. right.'' I said remembering my car is better then hers. Elena an I got dressed, We headed downstairs and into my car. ''To miss Gilbert's house.'' I announced pretending to be a chauffeur. Elena shook her head as I seen a loving smile cross her face. We pulled up to her house as I leaned back in my seat one hand on the steering wheel as I eyed here ''Come on...'' She said confused why I wasn't moving. ''Oh so now I can come inside by the front door, Gotcha.'' I joked in my usual tone. I locked the car as we walked inside her front door; Everything looked the same well except for the hole in the wall near the entrance of her house. I patted the hole ''Somebody evil has been here.'' I said in a weird accent, Elena bursted into a roar of laughter. ''Hey Jer,'' Elena said looking at the eaves dropper. ''For your information that's a terrible accent.'' Jeremy notified me, But smiled at the same time. ''I tried.'' I said as I gave a shrug of my shoulders. ''Look I'm sorry about being such a dick..'' Jeremy started, Elena put her hand up and stopped him ''Jer, Don't. I get it, We get it.'' She said looking back at me ''I just don't want to lose you over being with Damon.'' She gushed, Jeremy's eyes were innocent as always. ''You wont, If this is what you want then I'm happy for you.. Even if it is with the royal jackass.'' Jeremy said staring at me, Elena smiled and gave him a hug as I for once and probably the only time in my life shook Jeremy Gilbert's hand in understanding. ''So you guys going tonight?'' Jeremy asked, I nodded and Elena smiled '' Yeah I'm going to get ready right now.'' She said to Jeremy, He raised an eyebrow at me as I held my hands up ''Staying down here with you.'' I told him in reassurance.


	8. Founders Party

I sat down stairs with the youngest Gilbert; And not the most fun one either. ''So..'' He started and I huffed, This was going to be a long few hours or minutes. I know Elena is getting changed at my place with me but her putting on make up could take days. Girls wearing make up is so pointless. Especially with Elena, She's a natural beauty. ''Well.. Isn't this.. cozy.'' I said trying to be nice to boy Gilbert. I heard Alaric come in a sighed a sigh of relief, A few more seconds with this kid and I was going to end up just as mopey as him! ''Hey, Damon, Jer.'' Alaric said as he looked over at us, Feeling our awkwardness. ''Yeah this isn't working.'' I said getting up as I headed to the kitchen, Going to Alaric's stash of alcohol in the last cupboard. ''Want some?'' I questioned looking back at Ric. ''Yeah.'' He said letting out a deep breath. I poured two fine whiskeys for Alaric and Myself, We clanked our glasses together and downed our drinks. Jeremy shook his head at us, Obviously envying us as he played some video game that look rather dull, And very typical. ''So Ric, Nice day isn't it?'' I asked full of sarcasm. Alaric let out a breathy laugh ''Yeah.. Right.'' He said as I could see the crinkles coming from his eyes. ''What are you doing here? Besides trying to befriend some one who hates your guts?'' Alaric asked me with his small boyish smile. I got us another glass of whiskey as my facial expression turned etched. I shrugged ''Waiting for Elena.'' I said as whiskey filled my mouth. Alaric nodded in understanding and then his face grew shocked; As if he had just remembered something ''Founders party?'' He questioned me, I nodded my head in a 'no-shit-Sherlock' kind of way. I heard Elena come down the stairs ''Don't laugh but this one curl-'' She started as I turned around to see her batting one curl away from her face ''Is being difficult.'' She finished. My eyebrows raised and my face turned radiant. ''What?'' She questioned with her pearly whites showing. ''You are..'' I started as I looked her from head to toe; She wasn't in her dress yet but just her hair. Her glow. Everything about her looked beautiful at this very moment. ''A curly head freak?'' she joked. I smiled and shook out of my thoughts ''Are you guys coming back here after or are you just heading there?'' Alaric asked us, I looked over to Elena as she licked her lips quickly ''Probably just heading there, So I will see both of you there?'' She said as her eyebrows raised in a mischievous way as she looked from Alaric to Jeremy. They both nodded and moaned ''Yes, Elena.'' I laughed at shot Alaric a sly smile as he just shook his head at me ''I feel the same way.'' I teased. Elena bit her lip and hit my arm in a playful way. ''See you guys there.'' I said as I got pulled out the door.

**Salvatore boarding house **

****Elena and I arrived at my house - And it was looking better then ever. I never really took the time to appreciate the house I have and frankly some days I think its too big, Especially when I'm alone. When Stefan was here there was always something going on, Well there still is. Elena has spent almost every night here and some times she would have 'sleep overs' or as I like to call them 'Excuse for girls to gossip.' But other then that its just me in this big open house. I unlocked the front door, And being the gentlemen I am I let Elena go in first, she gave me a happy smile and I returned the same one. She darted upstairs; Her dress was in a slip/cover she made sure I had no idea what it looked like. I went downstairs, Bringing up a few blood bags and putting them in the fridge. I opened one and poured it in my glass, Taking my time as I knew Elena would take hers. ''Start getting ready!'' She yelled down at me, I ran upstairs and knocked on my bedroom door ''Come in but don't look!'' She said almost pleading. ''Now how is that supposed to work?'' I questioned her, I may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I can tell where I'm going when my eyes are closed. I felt Elena's hands push me and then shut a door, I opened my eyes and I was in the bathroom. My tux was hanging on a hook at the back of my bathroom door ''Thanks.'' I yelled to her. I tugged off my shirt and admired my body in the mirror ''Damon..'' Elena said impatiently ''Yeah yeah,'' I shouted back. I grabbed the white shirt and put it on as I pulled my black suit jacket over top, Last I put on the pants. I left the bow for Elena to do, For an excuse to get close to her. I nodded at myself in the mirror, Opened the bathroom door and seen Elena with a long trench coat on.. Figures shes still hiding her dress, ''You're ridiculous.'' I laughed at her as she stuck her tongue out at me. ''You haven't put your bow on yet.'' Elena said to me with a frown, She walked over and took it out of my hand and put it in place on my shirt. She was now very close and I just couldn't resist and I could see she couldn't either, I seen her eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes and back to my lips as a devious smile played on my face I leaned in and our lips joined together. My hands met her hair and ran threw it gently. She pulled back ''Your going to mess up my make up.'' She teased. I gave in not wanting to get in crap at the moment. She gave me a light loving kiss on the cheek ''It's almost 5:32.'' I reminded Elena. ''This is always so stressful.'' Elena stressed to herself, I rubbed her back soothing her. We made our way down my stairs and out the front door quickly, We hopped into my car as I backed out of my drive way. ''Every one is going to know, Elena.'' I said reminding her about everyone, Besides Caroline not knowing about her and I. Elena nodded as she faced me slowly ''I know.'' She said with a warm smile that made my face light up. She could say a sentence or even one word and it would make my week or even month, She always knows the right things to say.. Well most of the time.

**Arrival **  
''Well, Here goes nothing.'' I said as I drive in the Lockwoods drive way, Which is already packed full of vehicles and as I can see the house is packed full of people. ''Not nothing, Just most likley nothing good.'' Elena said taking in a deep breath. I leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, I seen her face light up which made my smile grow 10x bigger. ''Shall we?'' I asked, The same smile still on my face. Elena nodded ''We shall.'' I got out of the car and opened the passenger side door, Extending my hand. She took it and our arms joined as we walked across the Lockwoods lawn. ''Everybody's staring.'' She whispered to me, I chuckled ''Well it can't be at you seeing as you still have the trench coat on.'' I said knowing people were still shocked about my dashing good looks. ''Maybe next time I shouldn't pick such a hot date.'' She said in a sarcastic tone ''You already did that last year.'' I said laughing at her. We finally got up the stairs of the Lockwood mansion, Ms Lockwood was standing at the door greeting everybody. ''I'm so glad you made it Elena!'' Ms Lockwood said To elena ''Damon..'' She then said, Letting me know she noticied me but didn't care too much for me. ''Here let me take your jacket.'' Ms. lockwood said to Elena, Elena smiled and nodded taking off her jacket slowly. Which killed me and she knew it, Finally the coat was off and my head spun, My eyes were on Elena and my jaw had dropped. ''You..'' I started looking her up and down as my eyes buldged out of my head ''Look beautiful.'' I said stunned by her apperance. Her dress was a metallic blue that made her face glow and really brung out her chocolate brown eyes, It had one shoulder sleeve and what girls would call a ''bandage dress''. It ended above her knees and had a side cut out design that almost looked like a braid. It looked magnificent on her and she knew that by me almost drooling. ''You like?'' She asked as I nodded quickly, She had soft curls that flowed over the dress. If I didn't know her, I would of thought she was an angel. ''I thought I'd try something new.'' She said looking over at my expression and smiling. ''I love it, You're so beautiful Elena.'' I gushed over here, ''You're pretty handsome your self Mr, Salvatore.'' She smiled and bowed at me. Our arms linked and we walked towards the dance floor outside, Bonnie stopped us; Her face had shock written all over it ''Why is Damon escorting you?'' Bonnie asked, Ignoring me and talking straight to Elena. ''Usually your boyfriend takes you to dances.''Elena said rather confidently as Bonnie's face grew more shocked ''Elena you can't..'' Bonnie peleded. I put my hand up ''I believe she already has.'' My tone was cocky, Elena and I looked at eachother then made our way to the dance floor. The rest of the night was gentle and quite, Everyone stared at us with glares and we just shook them off. All that mattered right now was us, Elena and I. I seen Elena shiver and took off my coat and put it over her shoulders, She smiled up at me and placed the softest kiss on my lips. This is perfect.

We left some what early, I was hungry for blood and her regular Human food.  
We stopped at my place to get the blood then off to her house we went; When we arrived I parked the car out front of her place, Opening her door for her and walking hand in hand in to her house. I poured the blood bag in a glass as I started cooking food for my sweet Elena. Elena watched me in fascination, As if I was a magician or something doing a show. I finished the blood and handed Elena a plate of Mashed patatoes and chicken, She finished it quickly ending it with a ''Mmmm.'' As she rubbed her tummy. We headed up stairs and tore off our clothes, We laid beside eachother and fell asleep. I loved her being in my arms, And I knew she loved it just as much.


	9. Nothings trivial

I awoke to a staring Elena and the sounds of birds chirping ''Stop staring.'' I said as my eyes were still closed. ''I'm gazing.'' She teased ''It's creepy.'' I smiled as I teased back ''It's romantic.'' She said ending the fight and planting a loving kiss on my lips. ''Mmm whats that for?'' I said as my eyes flew open ''For a great night, A great few weeks. For you being a great boyfriend.'' Elena said as she kept her eyes on me, But had a warm smile on her face. The smile was cause of me, I'm her boyfriend. Wow its still so much to take in. ''Damon.. What are you thinking about?'' Elena asked curiously as one of her eyebrows cocked up. ''You.. us.'' I said as I thought about it for a few more seconds then let a side smirk dance on my features. Elena nodded and her smile still remained. I'm the reason for that smile now, And truthfully its been a long time since I seen that amazing, Perfect smile of hers. It felt good to see it, It feels good to know I'm the reason now. ''Lets go get something to eat.'' Elena said tugging on my arm, I leaned in and our lips merged together. I didn't want to pull away and neither did she, Her stomach growled and she let out a small laugh. ''Ok, Lets go.'' I said pulling back from the dazzling kiss.

Jeremy sat downstairs on the couch playing video games as I joined him, Elena made her way around the kitchen.. Grabbing her regular bowl of cereal. Jeremy looked distracted, And kept crashing into things in the video game ''Ok.. Who are you dodging?'' I questioned him with a small smile on my face. Jeremy rolled his eyes ''This girl, Anna. She can be uh... Persistent.'' He let out a low laugh as I looked over at him ''is she hot?'' I questioned as I heard Elena huff in the kitchen ''Yeah.. yeah, But she can be weird.'' He admitted confused, I have no clue why. '' Hot trumps weird.. Trust me.'' I told him as he nodded his head and let out another laugh. ''Ok Damon lets go, Before you end up stealing Jeremy's girlfriend.'' Elena said jokingly. ''Thanks for the company.'' Jeremy said to me on our way out. I nodded at him as Elena closed the door ''Some ones a little jealous.'' I whispered to Elena as my arm wrapped around her back ''Not jealous.. Just.. Protective.'' She said standing her ground as always. ''So what did you want to do, My lovely lady?'' I asked Elena a little romantically. ''Hmm..'' She said thinking then put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans ''Well.. We can head over to your place, Assuming your hungry.'' She said staring at me with her lips stuck out a little and that cute little face she does. I nodded ''I am very much so.'' I said as we hopped in my car.

The Salvatore boarding house - My house, Was vacant as usual. We made our way in the house ''Want me to get it?'' Elena offered ''Sure.'' I accepted ''I'll be upstairs.'' I said as she nodded, Making her way down the hallway and to the basement. I went upstairs to get changed, as I did I heard Elena open the freezer in the basement - Shut it then come up stairs. I was dressed by the time she got up stairs ''Here you go.'' She said as she handed me the blood bag, Staring at it then at me. ''Here's your sweater, You left it here the other day.'' I said as I handed her a deep blue sweater, She took it as we went back downstairs. ''You should invest in a T.v for in here.'' Elena said as she laid her sweater down on the couch. ''Thought about that, Had a few. But they all ended up broken.'' I told her with a small smile ''Wh..'' She started then clued in why they got broken. Due to me and Stefan always fighting, Not many things stayed in one piece. Elena grabbed my familiar glass handing it to me ''Thank you..'' she said slowly in her usual Elena voice, My brows mangled together ''For what?'' I questioned her as I took my glass and poured the blood within the blood bag in it. ''This..'' She started putting her arms out; palms up. '' These past few weeks, Everything.'' She said as her eyes stayed placed on me with a beatific look one her face. I bowed my head then looked back up at her, Meeting her gaze. ''It's all because of you.'' I said with my extreme happiness showing. I looked at the settled blood in my cup as I brang it to my lips and gulped it down, I felt funny like something was wrong. A few seconds later I was coughing violently with pains going threw my whole body, Shocking me almost. I felt something catch in my throat and with in seconds I was hurled over on the floor as blood flew out of my mouth and all over the floor. Elena rushed to my side and rubbed my back ''Damon.. Damon! Whats wrong?'' Her tone was scared;Worried. My coughing continued ''I.. Don't know.'' I managed threw coughs, I pulled myself up as Elena helped me to the couch. She brang me a bucket as I continued to get sick. ''I'll text Bonnie.'' She said rushed, Still as worried. I nodded as a few minutes passed and the blood was still coming up, ''She's on her way.'' Elena told me almost in tears, Feared as to what was happening to me. I nodded as Elena came close to me ''Don't. I don't want to get sick on you.'' I warned her, Pain striking threw every ounce of my body. ''O.. Ok.'' Elena nodded to me as we heard a knock at the door. Elena ran to the door, Opening it panicked. ''Bonnie thank god.'' She said as I seen Bonnie look over at me, It seemed as if Bonnie thought I was faking and now she looked alert and just as worried as Elena. I seen that Bonnie brang the grimore. ''Whats wrong with me?!'' I questioned Bonnie, As If it may say something in her witchy book. She opened the book and flew threw pages as blood splattered out of my mouth continuously, Elena came up behind me rubbing my back. ''A virus.. It doesn't say the name it just says that 'A vampire can get contaminated with it, and that another witch has to be the creator, Another vampire has to use there blood to make the spell work.'' Bonnie said confused ''Stefan must of did this.'' Elena said threw gritted teeth. ''Fix it.'' I groaned as I felt another shock go threw my body then the pain striking seconds after. Bonnie nodded as I held my stomach, The blood still pouring out and the loud coughing continuing. I felt the room start to spin and everything go blurry and then it was dark. I could no longer feel Elena's hands on my back, I could no longer see a struggling Bonnie infront of me. I could no longer feel the pain going threw my body. It was dark and blank. I am terrified.

Suddenly I was seeing Stefan being brought home, And then my mother on her death bed. I seen Katherine before I knew what she was. The memory of me and Stefan playing football when we were young flashed in my head. The way my father dissaproved of me not going to college. Joining the army, Being in the army. Coming back to Katherine and Stefan. My last day as a human. Becoming a vampire, Stefan making me feed. And Everything after that was Elena, Every single memory we had together. When we first met, When I compelled her to forget. Then meeting here.. At my home. How she use to be afraid of me, The dances we shared, The glances we exchanged. Our road trip. The hotel room, That kiss. Her choosing me. And then I awoke.


	10. Alive

My eyes flew open and I seen a worried and sad Elena hovering over me ''Damon? Damon!'' Her face turned ecstatic. ''Wh..'' I started and then seen Bonnie slump to the wooden floor ''I.. I don't know. The spell must of worked though, You're still alive.'' She said rather confused and lost in her thoughts. I noticed the coughing had stopped and there was no longer blood rushing out of my throat ''I'm so glad your okay! How are you feeling? Do you hurt?'' Elena 21 questioned me, I chuckled ''I'm glad the first person I saw when I awoke was you, If it hadn't been I probably would of freaked out thinking I was dead.'' I started as I sat up more comfortably and Elena joined me on the couch, Rubbing my arm in a slow motion. ''I feel.. Normal. A bit hungry.'' I admitted as I gave Elena a sheepish look ''Want me to go get you a blood bag?'' Elena offered, I shook my head having had too much blood come up today. Frankly the thought of blood made me want to get sick again. Even just hearing the word made my stomach feel uneasy ''Well.. Is there anything you want me to do?'' Elena asked, Still concerned. Bonnie was still slump on the floor, Roaming around in her thoughts ''Is she going to be okay?'' I questioned Elena. ''She just thinks something went wrong with the spell, That you should still be sick. _Which_.. I think we should be thankful your not and just leave it at that.'' She said as she narrowed her eyes at Bonnie who didn't budge even the tiniest bit. I got off the couch slowly, Still feeling a tiny bit of pain but better then it had been before. ''Where are you going?'' Elena questioned with a hit of confusion in her tone. ''Kitchen.'' I said as I almost danced over, The pain had left my body completely and I felt better then ever. I opened the fridge door as I hummed a happy tone, Elena started to talk to Bonnie but I couldn't hear. I grabbed the first thing I seen in the fridge which was left over chili, From what I had made Elena a few nights ago. I opened the container and got a spoon out of the drawer, Still dancing and humming I took a spoonful of the chili and ate it quickly. I took a few more bites, Then thought to myself I dropped the spoon on the floor with my jaw dropped. Elena flung her head in my direction seeing what was wrong, I was eating chili, Human food. I felt sick when thinking of eating blood and I couldn't hear Bonnie and Elena speak to one and other. ''Oh my god.'' Elena and Bonnie said at the same time as they entered the kitchen and seen the spoon on the floor and the half eaten chili. ''You're...'' Elena started shocked ''A human.'' I said unpleasantly.

Elena covered her mouth as she mumbled 'oh my god' into her hand. Bonnie examined me, Almost as if she was giving me her approval. ''How could this happen?'' I asked Bonnie confused as ever. Bonnie shrugged ''I'm not sure, I must of did the spell wrong or did the wrong spell.'' She said as the lines on her forehead started to show and her eyebrows raised, She was still lost in her own head. ''Can you.. fix it?'' Elena questioned Bonnie, Startled at what might happen if I was human for long enough. Bonnie nodded slowly, Almost to her self ''I think so, It's going to take some time though.'' She said as she looked at me then Elena. I nodded, Knowing not to push Bonnie and Elena understood too. ''I have to go.. I'll text you when I have it figured out.'' Bonnie said as if she was scared, Elena and I nodded in her direction as she got her witchy book '' I'm sorry for this you guys.'' Bonnie said sympathetically the only thing Elena did was nod, Bonnie gave us a small wave and smile and then she was gone. ''This is bad..'' I said staring down at the marble floor beneath us, It not looking as beautiful as it once had as a vampire. ''Is it?'' Elena questioned as she hopped up on the counter and sat there as I stood beside her. I turned my head towards her and cocked it to the left ''I mean you're human!'' She said excitedly with a huge smile on her face. I shook my head slowly ''Elena..'' I started as she turned her attention to me ''I can't stay this way.'' I said sadly, Breaking the news to her. ''But why not?'' Her face no longer held that magnificent smile, Now it was the familiar frown I seen too many times. ''If Stefan or Katherine or any one that is out to get me knows I'm a human I'm done for.'' I said to her looking at her with the same sympathetic look Bonnie had given us. Elena nodded, Almost in denial. ''Elena.. I'm sorry. If I could stay human believe me I would.'' I told her in sincerity. Elena sighed ''I know.. Just for once your like me and I don't have to be in this alone.'' She said with her head bowed, I looked at her in confusion ''What do you mean in it alone?'' She brang her head up, Her eyes meeting mine. And honestly she was just as beautiful, As vibrant as i had once seen her as a vampire. ''Before you had vampire powers and I didn't, You were able to do more then me. Now we are equal.'' She admitted with sadness in her tone, I sighed, Taking her hands in mine as I stood in between her legs ''We were always equal. We always will be.'' I told her in all honesty, She nodded her head once then our lips brushed against each others. I looked into her eyes and I seen no objections, It had been over a century since I was a human and since I had a human kiss. Our lips touched briefly and then our lips joined together, Not having anything stop us and not wanting to stop. The kiss continued and as hopeless romantics would say 'I felt sparks fly' It was so different as a human, It wasn't nearly as good but it felt... Perfect. We both pulled away slowly as our eyes met, A smile crept up on my face ''I'm going to enjoy this.'' Elena said as she let a wide smile cross her face, So am I.. I thought to myself.

The day seemed to go quicker then usually, As when your a vampire everything just seems normal speed.. Not slow or fast just kind of in the middle. ''Bonnie texted,'' Elena said as I snapped out of my thoughts and my attention turned on her ''What did she say?'' I questioned almost too excited, Hoping she figured out the spell. Elena looked over at me ''She can't do it for a couple of more days, She is drained from the first spell she used on you.'' Elena notified me, And I could tell she was rather happy about me staying human for longer. ''Let's go out and do something, Now that your human.'' Elena said quite happy, I rolled my eyes and nodded my head as she yanked my wrist and pulled me out the door ''Grip much.'' I said looking down at the grip she had on my wrist ''Oh hush you big baby.'' She laughed at me. I forgot how much more strength I had as a vampire and the limited strength I had as a human. I was no longer able to go as fast as I use to be able to, And now even stubbing my toe would hurt me. It was sad to know how weak I was now compared to my brother, Compared to Katherine. As I once was before. ''Damon?'' Elena asked as she waved a hand in front of my face ''Hmm..?'' I questioned with raised eye brows ''Did you want to drive?'' She asked uneasy, I nodded as she kept her eyes on me. As if I was going to blow up or turn into dust.

We got into the car and it definetly looked shiner as a vampire, Now it just looked.. pratical. This whole time I thought I was driving something bad ass but really it needs a new paint job. I started the car and heard the engine roar ''It's like your experiencing everything for the first time.'' Elena said looking over at me, I turned and faced her ''I am.'' I told her as we pulled out of my drive way. I drove down the familiar streets of Mystic Falls, But now they didn't look as familar. The houses use to be so vibrant and the sky use to be so bright.. But now the houses were plain and some of them even dull and the sky was a light blue with clouds floating around but it wasn't beautiful any more.. It was just there. Elena examined it along with me, Althought I think she was just deep in thought. ''What are you thinking about?'' I questioned her as I grabbed her hand and she intertwined her hand with mine. ''How different this is, And going to be. How the last time you were human was in the 1800's and now its the 2000's. It must be so weird for you.'' She went on as I listened, Pulling up infront of Mystic Grill. ''It is pretty weird, The most abnormal things are how the colours aren't so bright anymore, How everything looks so different, When I was a vampire everything was so much more vibrant and now it isn't.'' I said confessing to her as she listened and kissed me softly all the cheek. Even now I still felt it go threw my body in the same way I had as a vampire. ''I hope you don't see me any different.'' Her tone was sad and hurt me ''You're just as beautiful as I had once seen you as a vampire.'' I reassured her with a soft smile. Her head nodded and we got out of the car, Entering Mystic Grill. My jaw had dropped as I forgot that Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Alaric hung around here. All there eyes were on me, They new.


	11. You should have met me in 1864

Caroline's, Tyler's, Matt's and even Alaric's eyes were on mine, I felt so out of place like I was the new guy in town and every body was shocked at how handsome I was. There eyes made me feel really un easy ''Don't mind them, I don't see why there staring.'' Elena said raising her voice, Knowing they would hear and it would make them feel bad. ''How'd they find out?'' I asked a bit panicked, If one of them told Stefan or even Katherine I would be a dead man, This time literally. ''Bonnie may have said something..'' Elena said uneasily as we sat down at a booth, Where unwanted eyes couldn't see us.

Apparently it was Matt's shift, He came over looking as innocent and angry like he usually does when ever I'm around Elena. I'm pretty sure he still wasn't over her, Which is rather annoying. ''What did you guys want?'' Matt said in his usual sad tone of his, Elena shrugged then looked at me as I stared down at the menu ''I'll get... some fries.'' She finally said as I looked up at Matt in agreement. Matt rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, But I now could no longer hear it with only low human hearing. ''Don't worry I'll share'' Elena teased with a grin spread across her face ''You better or I'll-'' I started as she cut me off gracefully ''You'll what. Mr Salvatore? Remember I may just be stronger then you now.'' She said in an almost cocky but playful tone. My left eyebrow raised in a challenge ''Really, Would you like to test that?'' I questioned as I leaned closer to her over the table. I could see she had blushed as she looked away ''Maybe.'' She said still in that playful tone of hers as she bit her lip unintentionally. I seen Matt walking towards us with the fries, I was so hungry and wanted to eat everything. I forgot how good food tasted. He set down the fries, Shooting a rude look in my direction. I rolled my eyes as I picked up a frie ''Hey.'' Elena said swatting my hand ''Hmm?'' I simply said as I muched on the fries. ''Don't eat all of them, I'm human to you no.'' She said with a cheeky smile as I handed her a friench frie.

''You two look cozy.'' Alaric said as Elena scootched over and Alaric sat down beside her with a sly grin on his face. ''Human huh?'' He questioned as he took a sip of his beer, I nodded still eating fries. ''I hate it, But food is soo good!'' I said as I ate even more fries and seen a dissapproving look from Elena. I heard the bell ring, As It did when ever some one walked in the door. I looked over quickly and seen Stefan standing there, A huge grin plastered on his face. He knew, And I am sure I'm dead.


	12. Transition is with in me

Stefan marched over to us, Perfectly. As I was no longer able to do. Curse him for taking this away from me, No.. Curse him for making me that way in the first place. Elena looked from him to me, Looking at what he had turned in to. Fear had fallen across her face as she knew this wasn't going to be good, And I new that also. ''Hello, Brother. Enjoying you're new human life?'' Stefan mocked me in a tone that made me want to rip his heart out and feed it to him. But there was a slight problem with that plan - I couldn't. I gave him a mirthless smile, As he gave me one in return. ''Stefan.. What are you doing here?'' Elena asked quietly, Her tone being uneasy. I could hear the fear in her voice and it broke my heart, But now it didn't feel as intense as it did as a vampire. ''Oh, Well.. Since you asked, I'm here to take Damon some where.'' He said narrowing his eyes from Elena to me. Elena shook her head 'no' repeatedly, And I could see the tears filling up in her eyes and she fought them back. ''You can't, Stefan don't do this.'' She said as her voice was brittle as ever as she choked up on her words. I looked down at the table then back up at Stefan, Trying my hardest not to show my fear. But he knew me all to well. ''And what are you going to do about it, Elena?'' Stefan asked as he tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. ''That's what I thought.'' He spoke again as I seen his arm move quickly, And suddenly his hand had a tight grasp on my upper arm. ''Stefan -'' I said threw gritted teeth but he ignored me completely. I could hear Elena's sobs now as she tried tugging me back. We all new she couldn't, She just didn't have the strength that Stefan has. I looked over at Elena's gang of friend who were now charging over to Stefan, Matt landed on the floor quickly followed by Tyler. Bonnie stepped back with fear striking threw her dark brown eyes as Elena didn't let me out of her grip - And neither did Stefan. Caroline came up behind Stefan; Attacking him from behind as Stefan slammed her into the wall. Everything went blurry and then I could see again. I was lying in the backseat of a very unfashionable car as Stefan sat in the drivers seat - Speeding off into the night. There was no Elena now, There was no one to help me. There was just me and Stefan, And I already new who would win that battle. I didn't dare to speak now, Knowing that at any moment if I say the wrong thing my neck will end up snapped. I couldn't let him kill me, Elena has already lost enough people. I won't let him kill me.

Stefan put the car in park and I new that we had reached his destination, This was either Live or die. A choice I had very long ago that Stefan took away from me. He stepped out of the car quickly as my door opened with in seconds 'Why are you doing this?'' I said threw gritted teeth as he grabbed me by the back of my neck and guided me. He was so much more powerful then I, And that terrified me. His grip made my neck tense and hurt. ''Elena was supposed to be mine! You could of had Katherine! I was happy until you came in and screwed things up.'' He said as I heard the anger and hurt in his tone as he pushed me up against a door, He loosened his grip and dragged me into the house as I tried to tear away from his hold. But I couldn't. We were downstairs in a flash, It was different seeing it from a humans point of view - The speed I mean. Stefan let go of me as he pushed me on to the ground, Kicking me in the stomach. I moaned in pain as I felt the wind get knocked out of me, But I would not surrender. Stefan quickly put barbed wire around wrists, A few of the barbed wire and some rope hung from the ceiling, Which held my arms up straight above me. Then he added two other pieces of barbed wire around my ankles as I yelped in pain. ''So this is what you're going to do? Torture me?!'' I said threw pain as I clutched my fists and felt the barbed wire dig into my wrists even deeper. ''The longer you fight, The more pain you cause your self.'' Stefan simply said with a evil smirk as I felt pain strike threw my calf, I looked down barely seeing the handle of a knife sticking out from my calf. I held back my groans as best as I could, But lets face it I'm human now. And this hurts.. a lot. ''That's for all the times you staked me.'' Stefan said with a harsh tone as I felt the knife being taken out - Now Stabbed into my thigh ''That's for all the times you ruined my plans.'' The same harsh tone as before. He took the knife out, Stabbing my arm now. The room started to spin as I started to feel sick - Then everything went black.

''Hey.. Damon.. Damon, You need to wake up!'' I heard a soft tone say in panic, I raised my head slowly, Still dizzy from all the blood lose and pain. ''C...Car..Caroline?'' I managed but could feel a pain in my chest that hurt like a bitch. Caroline nodded ''I'm going to help you, Okay?'' she questioned in a soothing tone. I nodded slowly still half out of it, I heard a ripping noise then something wet touched my lips. Blood. I drank it in the fastest way possible as Caroline hurried me. Knowing Stefan wouldn't be gone long ''Where is he?'' I questioned as she took her wrist away from my mouth ''I staked him.. Twice. And put two syringes of Vervain into him.'' She said as she soothed me some more. ''I'm sorry.'' She said gently as I raised an eyebrow. I felt a crushing pain go threw my whole body then everything went black once more, But this time - I was dead.

''Hey, He's coming too.'' I heard a soft voice say almost in the distance. My eyes fluttered open as I seen Elena hovering over me, A smile crossing her face quickly. I smelt blood, I felt the craving with in me. I was a vampire again. My lips pulled back and my fangs bared threw - The pain I ignored as a snarl escaped my throat. ''Uh..'' Elena said almost panicked as she let Caroline bite her wrist and Elena placed her blood dripping wrist against my lips. It felt so good to have blood again, To be a vampire. I got lost in my thoughts and the good taste of her blood that I almost didn't stop. Caroline pulled me back as Elena covered her wrist with a towel ''Ow.'' She said quietly. I sat up quickly, Seeing my wounds were gone and I was now a full vampire. ''Sorry.'' I said disappointed in myself. ''It's okay,'' Elena hushed ''I'm so glad your here, Back to your normal self.'' Elena gushed as I seen tears run down her soft beautiful face and her arms wrapped around me quickly. I missed the intensity of everything. Especially the feeling of the love I have for this amazing human being. ''Thank you.'' I said genuinely to Caroline as Elena released me and headed downstairs - For a blood bag I assume. I heard Elena get to the bottom of the stairs and in the lowest voice possible she said ''I love you.'' She knew Caroline could also hear, But it was meant for my ears only. I felt like I blushed as I looked down at myself and smiled. ''You don't need to thank me, You'll just owe me.'' Caroline said in a chipper voice. ''I think I'll stay here tonight, To make sure..'' Caroline started as I cut her off ''To make sure I don't kill Elena.'' I said ending her sentence, Caroline nodded shyly and I smiled. I'm so glad Elena has friends like Caroline, If not I would be dead. ''You can take the guest room if you want.'' I suggested to Caroline as Elena arrived back in the living room. ''No it's okay, I can take the couch.'' Caroline said in her perky tone, I shook my head ''You saved me, The least I could do at this time is let you stay in an actual bed.'' I persisted as Caroline simply nodded her blond filled head. ''Here.'' Elena said handing me a blood bag ''Thank you baby.'' I said with a huge smile. Elena did a double take, Realizing I called her baby and that this was the first time ''I like that.'' She said with a cute smile as I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Taking her into an embracing loving hug that I really needed more then anything right now, And I new she needed it even more. ''I love you, So so much Damon.'' She admitted sweetly as she laid her head upon my shoulder ''I love you, Elena.'' I said back, And it was the truth. The full honest truth, I could tell she was smiling as I rubbed her back. Caroline stayed silent, Which I thank her for. I went to kiss Elena's neck and smelt the delicious blood with in her, I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't hold back. My lips pulled back once more and my teeth pierced into her neck. I felt her gasp then groan in pain as she tried to push me away, Though she couldn't. I was quickly pushed on the sofa by Caroline ''Damon! You have to be careful!'' Caroline said scared for Elena, But I didn't care. I wanted more. I pounced towards Elena as I seen Caroline go towards me, We collided quickly as I let out a low growl. ''Damon, Damon. Stop.'' Caroline said in her regular soothing tone. I snapped back to reality as I looked over at a bleeding Elena. A frown formed on my face as Caroline got off me slowly and I stood to my feet. Elena stood in front of me looking at me with sad eyes then her eyes changed to something I had never seen. ''Change me.'' She said to me looking me straight in the eyes, Shock was all over my face. ''I.. I can't.'' I said as she shook her head ''I'd rather be like you, Spend eternity with you, Then spend my life almost getting killed every five seconds from your hunger.'' She admitted. ''What about Jeremy?'' I questioned ''He's in Denver - So he can be safe.'' She told me and I grew confused ''I missed a lot .'' I said as Caroline interrupted ''Uh yeah, Um.. I won't let you do this.'' Caroline's tone had disapproval written all over it. ''It's not up to you.'' Elena's tone was eager as Caroline nodded at me slowly, Giving in to Elena. I bit my wrist hesitantly and placed it in front of Elena and she looked at me then my wrist, As hesitant as I was. She slowly brang it up to her lips as she looked at Caroline then back at me. Then I felt her teeth sink in, And blood leaving me slowly. She pulled back and wiped her mouth ''Kill me.'' She said ready for it. Caroline looked at me with pleading eyes, I didn't want to have to kill Elena. I wouldn't. ''No, I can't Elena.'' I said sad and hurt that she thought I would do that. She looked over at Caroline who shook her head 'no.' ''Fine, I'll do it myself.'' Elena said as she started running towards the door, It took Caroline a second to realize what was happening, We quickly got outside as Elena pulled out of the drive way in my car. Caroline and I jumped into her car at vampire speed as she drove like a maniac after Elena. ''Oh my god, Oh my god.'' Caroline said panicked. We got to Wickery Bridge and Elena and my car had vanished, I got out of the car quickly as Caroline followed behind quickly. I looked over the edge of the bridge into the open water as I seen My car slowly sink - Then it was fully under. ''No.'' I said almost in tears ''Stay here.'' I told Caroline as she nodded, Not knowing what to do and panicking. I gave her one last glance then jumped down into the water below. I swam to the bottom and seen my car sitting there and faintly seen a floating Elena. I quickly pried off the driver seat door and pulled Elena out as I swam up to the top with a limp Elena in my grasp.  
At vampire speed we were at the top of Wickery Bridge beside Caroline as I laid down a lifeless Elena. I sat there holding her in my arms as Caroline and I cried, An hour later she awoke to her new life, As a huge gasp escaped her lips.


End file.
